This invention relates to a network system in which filtering of packets is performed, and more particularly, to a management device for performing automatic reconfiguration of filters.
In recent years, attention is focused on security in IT systems. Detailed access control is required for the purpose of prevention of unauthorized access from an internal network under own administration to the inside or the outside of the internal network and blocking of unauthorized flow and the like. Thus, in order to achieve this detailed access control, a large number of filters need be set.
Design of filter configurations, setting into individual network devices, and management of the filter setting are complicated. Thus, in general, filters are set collectively in an upper network device (e.g., core switch). Nevertheless, when a large number of filters are set in the upper network device, the load of retrieving the filters increases in the upper network device. Then, this load increase causes delay in packet forwarding. Further, loss of control packets inhibits normal network operation.
Further, when the number of filter entries set in a network device increases, it exceeds the number of filter entries that can be set in the network device. This causes insufficiency of the resources of the network device. Then, when the resources are insufficient, filters for implementing security policies cannot be set additionally.
One of known methods for reducing the load of a network device in which a large number of filters are set and thereby resolving the resource insufficiency is distributed installation of the filters.
JP 2003-244247 A discloses a method in which filters are set in an internal network in a distributed manner.
In the method disclosed in JP 2003-244247 A, filters are installed in a distributed manner to external filters each installed at a node to an external network and to internal filters installed in the internal network. Then, a filter management server is provided that performs centralized control of the external filters and the internal filters such that filter rules causing a heavy load should be set in the individual internal filters.
Further, JP 2001-249866 A discloses a method in which, in a service provider network, filters are installed in a distributed manner from a fire wall server to edge nodes.
In the technology disclosed in JP 2001-249866 A, when the load of the firewall server increases, at least a part of the filtering rules set in the firewall is distributed to a particular edge node. Then, the particular edge node performs filtering based on the distributed filtering rules.
The method disclosed in JP 2003-244247 A has a first problem described below. Further, the method disclosed in JP 2001-249866 A has second and third problems described below.
The first problem is difficulty in determining whether a policy of filtering can be realized in each internal filter and the external filter.
The second problem is that when a filter for denying packet forwarding is distributed from the firewall server to an edge node, the effect of filtering can vary in some cases.
The third problem is that filters can be distributed only from the firewall server to the edge nodes.
First, the first problem will be described below.
In a policy of filtering, a source address or a destination address need to be specified. Thus, in determining whether a policy of filtering can be realized, an in-network location corresponding to the source address or the destination address specified in the policy needs to be recognized. Thus, in setting a filter for a policy, network topology needs to be taken into consideration. Nevertheless, in the method disclosed in JP 2003-244247 A, filter setting cannot be performed in consideration of network topology.
Further, in order to generate network topology, network administrators and SEs need to collect physical coupling relation of a large number of network devices (information concerning relation of physically coupled network devices) and setting information of the network devices (e.g., information concerning set filters). Further, in a corporate network, update, extension, and the like of the network are performed frequently. Then, network topology needs to be re-generated at each time. This work causes a heavy load on the network administrators and system engineers.
Next, the second problem will be described below.
Like in the method disclosed in JP 2001-249866 A, when a denial filter is moved intact from a firewall server to an edge node (edge switch), the position of filtering varies. Thus, in some cases, a packet to be forwarded can no longer reach a location which the packet was able to reach before the movement. That is, when a filter is moved, the effect of filtering can vary. Thus, the configuration of the filter needs to be changed such that the effect of filtering should not vary. Nevertheless, in the technology disclosed in JP 2001-249866 A, the filter cannot be moved in such a manner that the effect of filtering does not vary.
The third problem will be described below.
In the technology disclosed in JP 2001-249866 A, a target of load distribution is solely a firewall server. That is, the only allowed movement of a filter is from a firewall server to an edge node. Thus, such a case cannot be treated that the load of an edge node increases and hence filters set in this edge node are desired to be distributed.
Thus, an object of this invention is to solve the above-mentioned three problems.